That's the Weasley Way
by AllThereIs
Summary: Hermione and Fred have a little fun at a party. Smut! :  rated M for a reason;


Hermione, took another swig of firewisky. She was starting to get _very_ tipsy. This party was crazy. Eveyone was celibrating wining the war. Hell even Malfoy and Zabini, were there. The party was getting completeley, out of hand. Ron, was standing on one of the small tables, they transfigured, strippimg all his clothes off and dancing to _Three, by Brittiny Spears._ Poor boy was so drunk he, probably, didn't even know what song it was. Harry, said somthing about teddy bears and pink thongs and left. Ginny, said she was gonna fuck Malfoy and went to the Slytherin common room with Draco in tow. Blaise, just right down scared her with what he did _and_ said, first he licked her ear and then he said, "Fuck me!" and passed out, so now he was lying beside her feet. McGonagal, was, oh dear god, she was giving Dumbledore a lap dance, who looked like he was very much enjoying it, Hermione could have just barfed right there, on Blaise's face. Snape, and the rest of the proffessors, was passed out on the floor. And for the twins, they said they were 'fuuuuccckkked uuuuppppp', and both gave her very, wet and slobbery kisses, _on_ the mouth, and who knew where they were now. So here she was, all alone, and almost completely, drunk. She wasn't gonna give up though, she was gonna celibrate all night, she didn't give a damn if she woke up on the roof of Hogwarts tomorrow. She was gonna let loose and have fun, but she _had_ to lay down. She walked slowly to the Gryffindor common room. She was suprised to see Fred sprawled out on the floor. She giggled at his appearence, for one, he had his pants off **(A/N: In his boxers. God such dirty minds. Shame on you)**, and two, one foot had just a sock on and then the other, had a shoe on it. She kept giggleing till she heard a sigh.

"What are you laughing at, Granger? I should be laughing at you!", Fred said, he slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Last time I checked I looked fine!", she defended. He raised his eyebrows at her. Feeling self concious, she quickly ran to a nearby mirror. Oh Great! Her hair was a complete mess. She swiftly grabbed a pony tail holder off her wrist and tryed putting it up, but wasn't very successful. Ginny or Lavender, were always the ones who put her hair up. Seeing her dilema, Fred walked over and grabbed the ponytail holder from her hand, before she could protest. He easily, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and smiled at her through the mirror. Hermione looked suprised, she didn't think a _Weasley twin_ could do a girls hair.

Fred saw her look and chuckled, "Didn't think I could do that, did you?", Whispered huskily in her ear. She shivered at the feel of his breath.

She started turning around while saying, "Well, you couldn't bla-", but was cut off by Fred's lips crashing to her. At first, it shocked her and she just stood there, stuppefied. But then started responding quickly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His tounge swiftly, brushed across her bottom lip. She very quickly, opened her mouth, not wanting to loose the wonderful feeling she was having with Fred. Their tounges fought for dominance. Fred grabbed her thighs and she greatfuly wrapped her legs around his waist. Fred stumbled over to the Boy's dormitory stairs, not breaking the, wonderful, kiss. He walked swiftly up the stairs. When he came to his old dorm room, from his seventh year, he kicked the door open and forcefully dropped her on the nearest bed. Both, were breathing eraticly. Fred, took the one shoe he had on, off. And crawled on top of her slowly, like a pretitor ready to pounce on it's prey. He quickly continued his attack on her mouth, while his hands explored her body. He came up to the first button on her blouse, and "tried" to unbotton her shirt. After about a minute, Hermione sighed and said,

"Oh, Fred. You are pathetic.", Hermione smacked his hand away, "Rip it open." She demanded.

Fred looked bewildere, "W-w-what?" He asked.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't hear me. Do it"

"This is not the Hermione Granger I know...I like it!"

"Just fucking do it."He quickly. ripped the shirt open, and then saw a black lace bra. Then he couldn't contain himself and quickly, and litterally, ripped her trousers off, too be met with matching knickers.

"Who knew Hermione Granger wore lace? I certainly didn't know." He said, huskily.

"Oh, theirs alot of stuff you don't know about me." She said, giving a sexy smile.

"Then I certainly wanna find out." He, wanting to know what she was hinding, teasingly, and slowly, slid her knickers down her legs, and smiled at the hot womanhood of Hermione Granger in front of his face. Normally Hermione would feel embarassed, but the way she felt now, she wouldn't mind if the whole school was standing right in front of them. She quickly took her bra off, and then looked at Fred. He was way over dressed. She grabbed her wand without him knowing and zapped _all_ of his clothes off.

"Cheater!", he said, but smiled at her hurriedness.

"Guess I should be punished." She said. He smiled,he knew what she meant. He bent his head down and slowly licked her clit. A loud moan escaped her mouth.

"Do you like that?" He asked, knowing very well, she did. She quickly nodded. He licked her clit a few more times, and them took her swollen clit in his mouth and sucked, like his life depended on it.

"Oh, my, gods! more!" Hermione gasped out. He instead, kissed slowly up her inner thighs and up her stomache over her breast. He looked in her eyes, before he shoved two fingers in her "womanhood". Forcefuly, thrusting in and out. "Fred, plaese!"

"Please...What?" He asked inoccently. Hermione gasped at the feeling, of his fingers inside her.

"Please..."She begged.

"Please what? What do you want Hermione. Please What?"

"PLEASE FUCK ME FOR GODS SAKE!" He laughed, but complied. He positioned himself at her opening, and without warning, rammed into her as hard as he could, she screamed of pleasure. He slowly thrust out and then thrust in fast and hard, once again. He did so until, they were screaming and moaning uncontrolably. Hermione, met his thrust, thrust after thrust.

"FRRRREEEDD!" She screamed whilst she hit her climax. She fell limp to the bed. Fred thrust once more, and hit his climax too, he cried out her name and just like her, fell limp over her body. He nestled his nose at the crook of her neck. When her breath went back to normal, she spoke, " That was amazing. Your really good in bed, did you know?"She asked, stroking his hair.

"Thats the Weasley way!"

_**A/N:Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it!:)**_


End file.
